STRONGER
by crimson-rose-04
Summary: After Lucy is told that she is weak she wants to train to get stronger. Will Lucy succeed in time to show off her powers at the GMG's or will she lose all magic? ( bad at summaries hope you will read regardless.) lucyxlaxus paring (slow update)
1. Chapter 1

**STRONGER**

 **First fic let's get along**

 **Summary** : Lisanna is back from Edolas and everyone is happy, but there seems to be someone missing from the guild.

It's a normal day in the guild, brawls every hour, food and tables flying everywhere. It's probably dangerous to be anywhere near the Fairy Tail guild. It's been very rowdy at the guild since Lisanna has come back. However there is one person who isn't feeling that great. Lucy was sitting at her apartment contemplating there for a while.

LUCY POV

"What a weakling, how are you going to protect them if you can even protect yourself?" Those words rung deep in my head. Those word felt like two large hand ripping my hopes and dreams into a million pieces. My heart telling me to stop as I remember what happened.

*flashback*

I was walking home from grocery shopping because Natsu somehow found my secret stash of snacks. I had just picked up some snacks and milk when all of a sudden. "oof"

"Watch where you're going blondie, gosh blonds are really dumb" (no offence blonds)

"Excuse me" I said as I turned around. When I turned around I was greeted with the annoyed face of none other than The Great Laxus.

"What? You mad blondie!"

"Well you must be dumb because your blond too, sparky." I emphasized sparky hoping to tick him off. It worked…. A little too well.

"What did you call me!?" laxus yelled. I could see the anger in his eyes, and that's when I knew I was screwed. He came at me at full speed.

"Eeek" I yelled. I waited for the shock of lightning, but it never came so I opened my eyes.

"What a weakling how are you going to protect them if you can even protect yourself? All you can do is hide behind your little spirt pets" laxus spat.

That's when I got really mad, I let the anger boil for a good ten seconds. "What the hell do you know, you stupid sparky." After I said that I lunged and shoved my leg full force into his balls. That's when I ran off. I ran off for two reason; one I was scared that he would be even angrier, and two I couldn't stand to see his face after he said those things about my friends. Then when I finally got home I went straight to bed.

*End of flashback*

"He was right, I'm not strong enough to protect them yet." I said to myself. I hug my head and tried to hold in my tears. Sadly I failed, I could feel the sting of the warm tears as they slid down my face. I wiped my eyes as another round of salty liquid slid down my face.

"Stop, crying that is only proving his point of you being weak. I took one big breath and calmed myself." Then it hit me "I can be stronger by training, the training could help me protect everyone. I should start now before it's too late. I'll ask Loke to help me later, for now let's go to the guild so no one worries….. Who am I kidding no one will care. lisanna's there they won't even notice I'm there, I might as well go now. However I do have to tell master so I might as well go." Then I left for the guild to tell master. "Hopefully I don't run into laxus there" I thought.

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT ( SORRY IT'S SO SHORT)**

 **WILL UPDATE SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

STRONGER

CHAPTER 2

WELCOM BACK

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

DISCLAMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

When I woke up the next morning I realized that I needed to leave. After I got ready I went to pack my clothing for a few months. I left the landlady rent for a few months and packed the rest of my savings into my suitcase. I took one large breath of the apartment air remembering to the good times.

"Good bye, I'll be back soon, hopefully then I will be stronger."

Then I locked up the apartment and slowly walked to Fairy Tail. On my walk there I thought of what I would say to master.

"I would like to train for a couple of years, please let me." No that sounds too needy.

"I'm too weak… I need to train." No

After a few more attempts I finally found the perfect thing to say. I walked a few more blocks till I reached Fairy Tail. I stayed by the door for a few seconds rehearsing what I was going to say. I tried my best to put on my normal Lucy face. I took a deep breath and right as I was about to open the door…

"So are u going in or not?"

"what?" as I turned around I saw the face of the person I didn't want to see the most, laxus.

"Yes I am" I said casually " you still hurting down there or are you good?"

Laxus just growled and walked into the building. I slowly followed after him, again rehearsing what to say. When I got inside I greeted everyone like normal. When I finally got to the bar I asked Mira if master was in.

"Yes, he should be in his office, why?" she replied.

"I just wanted to ask him about a mission, they didn't give much information and I wanted to ask him about it before I took it."

"oh, ok just knock before you go in."

" thanks Mira" I replied as I walked up the stairs.

The S class look a lot different from the upstairs. It has a lot more room than you would think. There's actually a small library down the corridor, it's the last door. As I walked up the stairs I noticed the Thunder God Tribe and well, where there's the Thunder God Tribe there laxus.

"Hey blondie what are you doing here" lucy cringed at the nick name.

"None of your business, sparky" again emphasizing it to anger him. I didn't let him respond because I knocked on master's door and walked in. however just before I walked in I got to see the slightly flustered face of The Great Laxus.

"Lucy, my dear, what are you doing here?"

"Here it goes." I thought "master, over the past few weeks I have realized that I have not been very helpful to the guild. I also realized that my spirits are not at full power. And because I am not strong I won't be able to protect you if something like the phantom lord incident happens again. Therefore I would like you to grant me the permission to take a leave to train." After I had finished speaking I looked at master. He had the most shocked yet understanding face. (AN: I know I know it doesn't make sense)

"When will you leave?' he said with a stern look.

"Today, if I get your permission."

"How long do you think you will be gone?"

"A few months to a year depending on the training."

"Fine…I reluctantly grant you permission, however let me give you something first to show my gratefulness to have such a devoted daughter."

"Master that is not necessary, your love and acceptance for me is enough."

"No, plus I was meaning to give it to you anyway." After master had said that he handed me a book. The book was titled Celestial Wizards and Their Ways. (AN: I know so original) It was a book about celestial wizards and how their magic works.

"Master I can't accept this,"

"No my child, it was meant for you. Did you know that when you joined I was overjoyed that we a mage of the rarest magic. I was dying to give you this book but never found the right occasion, until now."

"Thanks master I won't let you down,"

"I know you won't"

It took me a while to realize I was crying. I only noticed when I felt a slight itch on my face and a warm liquid sliding down my chin. Then I realized that master was crying too. It took us a while to calm down before I remembered. "Oh yeah, master please don't tell anyone I don't want them to come after me."

"Ok, whatever you wish." Then I walked out.

As I was about to leave I was greeted by Lisanna.

"Hey, your Lucy right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I hope we can get along. You seem like a really nice person."

"Me too. I would love to get to know Mira's little sister. You definitely have her beauty."

"Aww thanks."

"Hey I'm so sorry but I have to get going. I hope we can get along."

"Ok, bye Lucy."

Then I walked out of the guild. On my way to the magnolia train station I wondered where I should go to train. Then I figured it out I would go to the origin of celestial magic Ethereal city. Also knows as the spherical city. "Yeah that's where I'll go." I thought. Then I got off the bench I was sitting on went to buy my ticket. I still had minutes before the train left so I found the most comfortable seat I could find and thought about fairy tail. I thought about Lisanna, she was cute, she definitely had Mira's beauty. I didn't expect her to be so nice. I bet Natsu would really like her. They did grow up together didn't they? Aww that would be so cute, white haired pink eyed babies….Oh no I'm becoming like Mira and master. Master? Oh yeah the book master gave me. I got out of my seat and grabbed my book from my bag above me. "Next stop Ethereal city, Ethereal city next stop." The next stop to my new life, I thought.

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **I WILL UPDATE SOON**

 **THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE LONGER, HOPED YOU LIKED IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry for not updating**

 **School is very tiring so please forgive me.**

 **Now let's get started!**

Lucy had been on the train for 3 hours, the Ethereal City was only a few minutes away. On her way there she had been reading the book that master gave her, and it was amazing. She saw familiar things that her mother taught her and new things that she hoped to learn. One of the things she saw was being able to merge with her spirits. If she could work hard enough she could actually be useful.

"Next stop Ethereal City, Ethereal City next stop!"

"I can finally train." She said. She had read in her book that training in a celestial town would increases ones power. She thought of looking around first, but she knew that she had to go train. So she went to her hotel and checked in, then she got ready to train. She wore a white tank top and some lose sweats, along with running shoes. She first jogged to the nearest forest to find a training spot. After jogging for 10 minutes she finally found the perfect spot. It was the most serene place she had ever seen. It had a calm, majestic river in the middle of the forest, a hidden gem. It was the perfect place to train, so she pulled out Loke and Capricorn's keys. Her plan was to train her physical and magical self. So she would run around the forest while holding open 2 gates. She chose Loke because he was her strongest sprit. She chose Capricorn because he was her smartest spirt.

"Open Leo, Capricorn." This had been a thing she wanted to try after she read it in the book. She could call out her spirts without chanting the whole verse. First she had to try with similar word to the chant, then she could move on to just thinking. When she looked up she hoped to see Loke and Capricorn, however she was only greeted with a gust of wind. Angrily she got out the book and read out loud.

" _To achieve this skill you must focus your magic on your voice and picture them appearing then call out to your spirt_." Ok I got this, she though while she took a deep breath. Lucy closed her eyes and focused her magic on the keys. "Open Leo, Capricorn." And tried really hard to picture Loke and Capricorn in front of her. Then loke and Capricorn appeared from behind the gold dust. Lucy looked from behind her closes eyes and was greeted with the shocked faces of Loke and Capricorn.

"Princess…how did you do that." Loke said with awe.

"Loke! I did it, I really did it."

"Did what my lady." Capricorn replied.

"Master gave me a book about celestial magic and I was practicing calling you guys out faster."

"That's amazing." Loke and Capricorn said in unison.

"Hehe common lets train."

Lucy had been running for a good hour with both Capricorn and Loke's gates open. She had been feeling the burn about 5 minutes in, but she keep going. She hadn't expected to last that long, neither had Capricorn or Loke. After another 5 minutes Loke and Capricorn's gates had closed, but Lucy keep running. She knew that if she wanted to be strong she had to keep going. After running for another 20 minutes her legs finally gave out. As she was running she legs felt like lead, then she suddenly was heading towards the ground, really fast. Her reflexes were not fast enough to catch her so she fell face flat on the cold, hard ground. She rolled around to get back up and run again but what she saw was too breathe taking she couldn't move. The stars and moon were just too alluring she could not look away. The stars had been the brightest she had ever seen, way brighter than in magnolia. She lay there for another good 5 minutes before heading back to camp for some rest. She took a quick bath in the river and got ready for bed. She would have Capricorn help her train because he knows the most about celestial magic, and would train with her other powers. However right now she was too tired and wanted sleep.

"I'll think about it tomorrow." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Lucy woke up an hour earlier. She would usually wake up at 8 or 9 to start training, however today she woke up at 6 A.M. to get everything ready. First she read some of her book to see if there was any things she could use to train with. She had decided a task for every one of her spirits. Aquarius would help with swimming and water attacks. Loke would help her with hand-to-hand combat, along with Capricorn. Sagittarius would help her shoot and aim and so on. She would begin with running around the forest for 30 minutes, then she would go to train with Loke and Capricorn for an hour. Then she would go to train with Aquarius and then the other spirits. This cycle went on for the next 6 months.

6 months later

Lucy was ecstatic because she was finally going home. she had not been home for a long time and missed everyone drearlly.

"I'm finally going home."

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review and favorite**

 **I will try to update soon**

Love you guys


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey everyone, don't worry I didn't die. I am so sorry I can't update right now due to school. As most students should know, right now is finals, so I don't have much time with all the studying and taking test. So I promise I will update soon and make it long this time, too. Thanks for all your support and thanks for reading, I will be back soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey everyone**

 **I am really sorry had to go on a short break because of school. Thank you all for being patient and waiting. I will try really hard this break to write a lot and give you guys a great story. Thank you guys again, and without further ado here we go.**

 **Master's POV:**

Lucy had been gone for 6 months and still was wasn't here! She said she would be back, and it was supposed to be soon. It took everyone a while to realize that she was gone. The first person to realize she was gone was Laxus, surprisingly.

Flashback

"Gramps… can I come in."

"Laxus? Yeah sure, what is it?" laxus walked in with a frown on his face. He sat down on the leather chair in the corner of the room. It was really weird.

"what did you need?"

"I was wondering where lucy is?"

"She went to go train, she keep going on about not being strong enough to protect people or something." Then tears started to fall. I couldn't keep it in and started to sob. "I have failed as a guild master."

"It's not your fault gramps, to be honest its mine. I ran into her a few days ago and said some mean things about her and she kind of got mad." Laxus has a look of same on him. I had a feeling that something had changed in him. "Well she was really angry and she kicked me really hard. I think I still have a bruise."

"how did you meet her, I've never seen you two together? Well she should will be back. I just don't know when." Then I started crying all over again.

End of flashback.

Well everyone else started noticing after, but they didn't seem to really care. I wonder if it's because lisanna came back? Maybe, but they do care about her and I know that. The magic games should be here soon I guess I should start preparing for that. But first comes the s-class. Ahh so many things going on I should really get back to work. Besides Lucy wouldn't want me to worry over her.

"Yeah master, you sure know me well." I turned around to see the beautiful Lucy standing right behind me. She was wearing some tattered shorts and a black t shirt that failed to hide her curviness and large boobs. She was also wearing some white sneakers.

"Lucy!"

"Hi." She smiled at me with her usual brilliant smile. Her hair had grown lots and not to mention some other things as well. She seemed to have gained lots of muscle on her arms and legs as well. They were very well toned with biceps and caves bulging out. However one thing was off. I couldn't feel her magic presence.

"Are you ok, Lucy?"

"Yeah, actually I feel great. Why?"

"Well you…" should I ask her about it? What if I accidently stir up some bad memory? But what if it's nothing and I'm just getting old? I don't know I won't ask it's probably nothing.

"What?"

"Never mind. By the way how did you get in?"

"Oh I climbed in through the window."

"Oh ok." That's normal I guess. Wait no it's not. "Wait what!"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well then come on lets go greet everyone."

LUCY'S POV

" everyone the light of Fairy Tail is back from training!" master yelled standing on the railing. "Let's celebrate everyone."

After a couple of seconds of silence everyone roared with excitement. I walked down stairs to the first floor to get something to drink from the bar. When I got there I was greeted with the beautiful smile of none other than Mirajane.

"Lucy it's so good to see you back."

"Thanks Mira, I so glad to be back."

"Wow Lucy you look great." I turned around to be greeted by my best friend levy.

"Levy! I missed you so much."

"Me too lu-chan."

"She wouldn't stop crying about you."

"Gajeel!"

"It's good to see you bunny girl."

"It's good to see you too, Gajeel."

"Levy wasn't exaggerating when so said you look good."

"Cana."

"Hey Lucy."

"I missed you guys so much."

"We did too."

A few more people came by and talked to me. At least they actually care that I'm here, now. I really missed this kind of social interaction, it's been a while. I sat at the bar talking to a lot of people and drinking the juice I ordered. Then all of a sudden the doors swung open.

"Were home!"

TEAM NATSU POV.

We enter the building and looked around it seemed like everyone was partying.

"What's the occasion now?" Natsu asked a nearby guild member.

"Lucy's back."

"Lucy!" Wendy ran up to Lucy, hugging her so hard she toppled off her seat.

"Wendy!" Lucy was hugging Wendy in the floor and seemed to be talking to her. She looked in our direction and started to smile. She called us over her at the bar.

"Hey guys! I missed you guys so much."

"We did too." Erza said with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy." Something was different about her. She seemed really different, I just can pinpoint it. That's what it is. Wait if that's what it is….

"Hey Natus."

"Lucy…. Are you okay."

"yeah, why?"

" Your magic… it's gone." Everyone's eyes widened.

"What, Lucy's magic? Now that you mention it I don't sense it." Everyone wondered.

"Oh yeah that….."

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **So sorry, again, for not updating. I promise to work really hard and get you more chapters.**

 **Thank you for your patience and once again thanks for reading.**

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **HEY IM BACK! I HOPED YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME.**

 **NOW LET'S GET INTO THIS CHAPTER.**

"Oh... yeah...that." Lucy replied

"I would like to know that as well, Lucy." master said with a stern voice.

"Trust me, it's nothing much."

"Lucy, if something happened... please tell me."

"It's nothing... it's just a spell I learned to conceal my magic."

"Is that really it?" asked Gray,

"Yep, I still have magic."

"Gosh, Lucy don't scare us like that!" the whole guild yelled.

"Did you guys think I lost my magic? haha, there's no way that would happen I love my spirits too much to let that happen."

"You scared us!"

"Sorry." Lucy said, "I can take it down if you want."

"Yes please, I think I might be getting too old for this."

Lucy chanted a weird spell in a different language. It was very majestic, kind of like a bird call but softer. Then when she finished a huge wave a magic hit everyone. Master fell off his feet and landed on the floor, surprise masked his face. Laxus, who was on the second floor, had overheard everything, and when Lucy lifted the spell he almost fell over himself.

"Damn!" Laxus said,

"Sorry, I tried to keep it at 50% but I guess even that is too much. I'll adjust it to 20% then."

"That was only 50%! That was a lot of power. How is your body holding that?" Gray asked."

"Well I had to do a lot of body training, and I have to gain a lot of muscle." Lucy said very nonchalantly. "But I did gain like 20 pounds."

"You look so good Lucy, if I were a guy I would date you." Cana said from the bar.

"Aww, thanks guys, I missed you guys so much."

Laxus who was on the second floor was still staring in shock. If blondie was this strong at 50% she could have easily surpass Erza's power. While thinking about blondie he realized that he needed to talk to her about something. He walked down the stars towards Lucy in slow heavy steps. Lucy noticing a heavy heart beat nearing, looked up to see laxus staring down at them from the stars. When he reached them, he asked in a deep and husky voice "Hey blondie glade to see your back, do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

Lucy gave him a super sweet smile and said," Sure no problem." They walked to the entrance of the guild to talk someplace more quite.

"What's up?"

"I…I'm…" the words wouldn't come out, I guess it's because the Great Laxus never apologized and he was really nervous. However Lucy could sense his heart beat going up. Lucy titled her head to the side in wonder.

"What's wrong?"

" Look…. I'm really sorry for saying those things."

"What things?"

"You know…when we saw each other at the store."

"Oh that, don't worry about it I totally forgave you already. Besides if you didn't tell me that I would to have been the person I am today, so thank you."

"You really…" Laxus paused. "Never mind."

"Ok, well I hope we can be great friends. "Lucy said with a smile that could light up the night sky. "Well lets go inside."

Lucy and laxus walked in just in time to hear master announcement.

"Listen up brats, I will announce the participants for the GMG's!" everyone's ears were on master anticipations filled their faces. "We will only have one team, and it will be… Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Mira, with laxus as the reserve." Everyone's eyes widened with surprise. With those on a team they would destroy the whole arena!

"Wooo, let's get this party started!" Natsu shouted.

HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!

I WORKED REALLY HARD THIS PAST WEEK TO GET YOU GUYS A NEW CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

LOVE YOU GUYS AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **HEY EVERYONE, I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE LATE BUT HEARS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

3 DAYS UNTILL THE GMG's

"Natsu hurry up were going to be late to the guild hall!" happy yelled.

"I'm coming just wait."

"Erza and Lucy are waiting!"

"I know, I know, I just have to find that key." Natsu franticly ran around the room looking for the key. "I got it! Ok happy let's go!"

Natsu and happy then ran off to the guild. Natsu ran to the doors and kicked them down. They saw Lucy at the bar, sitting on a stool. She looked even bulkier than before! Her leg muscles were even more prominent and don't even get me started on her bu… biceps. **(THAT'S TOTALLY WHAT HE MEANT RIGHT?)**

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu screamed from the door

"Oh hey! What's up?" she answered quite causally

"Did you get bulkier? You look like the female version of Elfman!"

"Haha! That's an exaggeration! I'm not that large… right?" she turned to look at her best friend, levy.

"No lu-chan! You look great. Natsu is exaggerating as usual, but you did get more muscle."

"Ok….."

On her training trip she had worked more on combat training than magic. Why you ask, because she had mastered all there was to celestial magic and some other element magic. She had trained with Loke and capricon on combat and even meet some other strong people to help her. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Bam! bam! bam!" Then the rune knights came storming in.

"Ahh! They've come to get me!" Natsu screamed from behind Lucy. Lucy just laughed.

"Haha! No their not, their probably here for me."

"Why would they want you?"

"Oh! Well Lahar found me in the woods while I was training and I helped him fight off some bandits."

"You explain it so casually, and stop being so humble!" Lahar exclaimed coming out of his spot. "She practically saved us from them, and then proceeded to ask us to train her."

"What do you mean by us?" Master asked, by that time master and Laxus had popped out of his office.

"Ah, Doranbolt and I, is what I meant."

Everyone in the guild just stared at Lucy. She has had training from the rune knights and her spirits what else did she have up her sleeve?

"Well we just came to tell you good luck on the GMG's. We heard you were participating, so we wanted to see how your training was." Doranbolt said, popping up behind Lucy. "But from what I can see its going well." He said while staring at her very large rack. "What's up sweetie?"

For some reason this made Laxus angry. This pit of anger sat in his stomach the whole time. Unfortunately it worsen when Doranbolt leaned in and pecked Lucy on the cheek. Lucy sat there flushed as Doranbolt walked past the knights and walked out the door. A loud and low growl ripped from Laxus' chest. Master looked at his grandson with amusement.

"Well it looks like we have a new couple now" Master whispered under his breath.

"You say somthin' Gramps?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

LUCY POV

I sat there flushed, he had done that many times before while training. **(HEHE IM MAKING DORANBOLT A LITTLE FLIRTY.)** After "saving" them as Lahar put it, I asked if they could train me. I had been lacking in the physical training, so I asked if they could help. After a certain incident involving me falling into a river in a white shirt, Doranbolt never left her alone. He always asked her out and kissed her hand, he was almost as bad as Loke. And to add on to that, Lahar heard Virgo call me princess and started to treat me like on, for example kissing me on the hand. Even after I explained the whole ordeal he kept kissing my hand.

"Well, be must be going now, goodbye Lucy and good luck." Lahar leaned down on one knee and took Lucy's hand, then proceeded to kiss her hand. After that he took his knights and left.

LAXUS POV

Anger bubbled in my chest. "All these people hanging around MY LUCY! Wait what? Ugh, I'm being weird again! I need to get out of here." I walked out the guild, and that's when the anger wouldn't hold anymore and it exploded. It felt like I vomited the anger out. I let out an ear ripping scream and left a hole in the outer guild wall.

"What was this feeling?" I thought to myself, "I think I remembered gramps explain it once… but it couldn't be that. I… I couldn't… I couldn't love her. Right?" I stood there in shock and realization. "Ugh this is stressful! Whatever, the GMG's are in 3 days I need to get ready."

 **HOW ARE YOU MY LOVELIES! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A NEW FANFIC ON WATTPAD. IF YOU LIKE HAIKYUU! YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. THE FIC IS CALLED FOREVER ALONE. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND PLEASE REWIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW…. IT'S BEEN A WHILE…. WELL HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER**

 **3 POV**

Finally the GMG's were here. Everyone was done training and getting ready for the train. Lucy knew better and brought many barf bags for Natsu, and the other dragon slayers. Lucy had trained even harder to get stronger. She worked her but off to be able to protect her family, and after making up with Laxus, she felt even more confident with her powers. Maybe Laxus could even teach her some more lighting magic. Lucy didn't know much about lightning, so she was excited that she made up with Laxus. **(I'm being very lazy and I don't want to want to write about the training because that is not my forte.)**

After many hours of puking and fighting, team Fairy Tail finally made it to town. Everyone was really looking forward to seeing how strong Lucy had gotten. I mean they could see how much muscle and magic she gained, but that meant nothing if she couldn't fight with them. The team was almost at the hotel, they were exhausted from there ride. I mean you would be too if you had to ride with Natsu and Gray. But what the team didn't notice was the quite Lucy trailing behind them.

 **Lucy POV**

It felt weird being back with the gang. I also felt I didn't belong. I don't know, something about being gone for a while makes me feel….lonely. They were developing and creating, they had thing I didn't know about. Like the gild added a new game room, and a training room. Which is beautiful might I add. But I have changed too. I'm no longer that prissy princess. I'm am that plain, bond that would rather be in the woods than the streets. She would rather be watching the birds or writing her book, than shopping for new clothes. She was different, and so were they, this just meant that they would have to get to know each other again. Everything was going to be ok, or so she thought.

"Lucy! Come on! We got to get to the hotel and rest, the games start tomorrow!"

"Coming!"

The games were starting, she had to be strong. She could be depressed now, her team needed her, and she wouldn't disappoint! She would lead the team to victory! But if only she knew what would happen.

 **DUN DUN DAA! HELLO, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE, I KNOW, I KNOW I ALWAYS SAY THAT, BUT IT'S HARD TO UPDATE WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING. WELL, ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR, AND LOOK FORWARD TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

 **HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK! I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD START TITLING THE CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TITLES. WELL ANYWAYS THANKS FOR TUNING IN, LET'S GET STARTED.**

 **LUCY'S POV**

Todays the day of the GMG's, we were on our way to the area when Natsu stops me.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Hey! I was meaning to give this to you earlier, but you went to talk with laxus."

"Oh! Well what is it?" Natsu pulled a plain silver key. "The shop keeper said it was a special key and I immediately thought of you."

"Aww Natsu, that sweet." I stared at the key for a while. "Actually, it is a very special key… the keys that have no design, like that one, have a very special story. They were once celestial spirts, but after no one bought them, they were forgotten… and they disappeared from existence. But legend says that if you find a strong enough mage, they can bring the spirit back or create a new spirit, but no one has been strong enough for that yet." I was lost in thought before I heard Natsu's voice pull me out of it.

"lucy?"

"What!? Oh Natsu, sorry I got lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"I said that, if it's you, I bet you could bring back the spirit, or you could create a new one. Dude! You could create a dragon and it could play with me and Happy!"

"Haha, oh Natsu,… if only it were that easy.." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Hey! What are you guys doing hurry up! We are going to be late!"

"Coming!" Natsu shouted.

However Lucy didn't notice the large figure behind her.

 **LAXUS POV**

I saw lucy look so glum after that. I guess it made sense, she loves those spirits whither they are hers or not. But I didn't know that celestial spirits die If they are forgotten. That must be why she always makes a point to remember all those spirits. She so caring and loving, even after being gone so long she still the same Lucy… no she not the same, this one is stronger and is even more loving and caring. I always thought that strength turned you bad, but I guess nothing can break her… man I wish I were her spirit, maybe then I can have her love and affection. ( **Aww baby Laxus is owning it like a man now!)**

After the team got their uniform we they went to the stand. I had to stay in the bleachers because I'm only the reserve. "heh, gramps got good uniforms this year. Especially for the girls." My eyes were locked on Lucy. Oh how that leather look so good on her, how that belt tightened around her waist and those slits in the tight pants and sleeves. How beautiful she looks with her hair tied in a ponytail, and that black piece of hair… wait when did that happen? I didn't notice it earlier…

" First we have a battle of the guilds!" oh I guess I got caught up on Lucy, that I didn't notice that we started." We are starting year off different. This year we will have a battle of speed and strategy! In this game you will all be put somewhere around the arena, stands included. You will have to find all your team mates and have 2 people be carried to your stand! The fasted guild will have an advantage, however, the catch is that the generator will pick your 2 people that will be carried. Anything goes, besides what I have stated! All guilds be ready in 1 minute!"

"Let's do this!" Natsu and Gray yell in union.

 **HOW WAS IT? DID YOU ENJOY? WELL I HOPE YOU DID! THANKS FOR READING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD MAKE LUCYS NEW KEY PLEASE TELL ME! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ANY GAMES PLEASE LET ME KNOW! AND REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC ON WATTPAD, IF YOU ENJOY HAIKYUU! I THINK YOU WILL LIKE IT! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **IM ALIVE! DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T DIE… ONLY ON THE INSIDE. SO ANYWAYS…. UH YEAH, DON'T WORRY I'LL ACTUALLY PUT SOME ACTION INTO THIS CHAPTER. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO START TITLING THE CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF JUST NUMBERING THEM. AS ALWAYS LOVE YA, LETS GET IT STARTED.**

"Alright! All guilds to the arena! You have 10 seconds! That includes reserves." The announcer yelled. All the guilds jumped from the stands and into the arena.

"Everyone stand in the circle… yes yes get close, the circle is not that big, get close!"

Everyone stepped closer to the magic circle as it started to glow. Lucy, being at the end of the line of Fairy tail members, was stuck next to the Sabertooth guild. Of course with the many months of training, Lucy had looked even better than before, so she had to deal with some catcalling.

"Hey sweet cheeks! Are you new to Fairy Tail?" a loud voice said next to Lucy.

(JUST A QUICK NOTE, SABERTOOTH AND FAIRY TAIL ARE ON GOOD TERMS)

"Actual no… I just haven't been there for a while." Lucy stated with a fake smile

"How come I never noticed you then?" the blond had said.

"I know you, you're Sting…I'm Lucy dose the name ring a bell?" Lucy said getting kind of annoyed.

"The Weakling!?" Sting yelled. It was that moment Sting knew he f*cked up! Sting's face changed from shock to fear, Lucy body had been engulfed in a dark aura. Luckily for sting laxus seemed to have noticed lucy's aura and grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down! Were on good terms now, don't ruin it!" laxus whispered in her ear. Lucy shivered at his husky voice. Thankfully that made her calm down a bit.

"Yeah, I got it…. Oh and sting, watch out, this weakling might just beat your *ss." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Everyone ready!... Set!... GOOOOOO!" The magic circle brightened and everyone was sent to different parts of the arena.

 **LUCY'S POV:**

There was a bright light and then a tingly feeling. When I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of the arena. I knew this would have made me an immediate target, but I needed to wait to see who was chosen to be carried. I looked at our screen as pictures of the members flashed by. When it finally started to slow the images stopped at Laxus and Gray.

"This will be ok… those idiots just needed to know not to touch the ground." As soon as the pictures showed up the contenders started running around. I barely had time to dodge the foot that had come my way. It was one of the girls from mermaid heel, I think her name was Mililana?

"I don't have time to deal with you right now." I said getting frustrated. She launched her rope thingy and one caught my wrist. I quickly jerked the roped, forcing her whole body towards me. Her momentum was her demise, as she ran straight into my fist, successfully knocking her out. After knocking Miliana out two more from Blue Pegasus came at me.

"Aren't you gorgeous now Lucy." I turned to see that Ren and Hibiki and attacked me together.

"Wow teaming up on a girl, how gentlemen like." Sarcasm pooling from my voice.

"Come on Lucy don't think we haven't noticed." Hibiki said.

"Yeah your magic levels are off the charts, so you're the biggest threat to all of us," Ren chimed in.

"Is that why everyone is attacking me?"

"Ah your innocence makes you even cutter."

All this talking was getting annoying! I needed to find my teammates. I'll need to end this quickly. I used a teleportation spell I learned a while back and teleported behind Ren taking out the hardest opponent first. I squeezed a part on his head pushing a pressure point that would making him pass out. Then I teleported behind Hibiki and kicked him in the gut.

"Sorry gentlemen but I need to get going." I said nonchalantly

"Wow Fairy Tail's Lucy has just taken out 3 contenders all by herself, she really has changed over the years!" I heard the announcer yell over the speakers. That's right I'm a changed person, get ready to see a new and improved Lucy!"

 **THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IM DOING GOOD AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTION! THANKS AGAIN BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

 **HEY GUYS! IM SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG… OK, OK I HAVE NO EXCUES… BUT TO MAKE IT UP I WILL WRITE AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER!**

 **Recap:** "Sorry gentlemen but I need to get going." I said nonchalantly "Wow Fairy Tail's Lucy has just taken out 3 contenders all by herself, she really has changed over the years!" I heard the announcer yell over the speakers. That's right I'm a changed person, get ready to see a new and improved Lucy!

 **LUCY'S POV**

I walked past the Mermaid Heel team that was on the ground. My magic aura pumping through my body.

"Ugh! One more distraction and I might just use that stupid spell!" I yelled.

I walked through the ally only to be greeted with none other than the flirt Sting. Ugh I don't have time for this I thought.

"That's it! I'm so done!" I shouted at Sting. Sting gave one quick look of confusion before I snapped my fingers. This was a new spell that Duranbolt had taught me a while ago. It actually helps a lot on stealth missions, where I needed to sneak in. The spell allowed you to mask your presence and you can't get hit by other spells. As I snapped my finger I felt cold rush of magic flow through me. Ever sense I gained new spells, my body has been very sensitive to magic.

I walked passed a very confused and scared sting. I calmly walked behind him and swung my foot where the sun don't shine. Sting fell to a messy heap of blond hair. I walked passed him and continued on my way.

"woah! What happened? Apparently sting is down for the count!" I heard over the speaker.

"heh serves the loser right!" I said

"Who's there?" a voice said above me. I looked up to see a very naked gray hanging from the pipes of the walls. I let out a little giggle as I released the spell. Gray saw me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey lucy can you do me a favor and give me my clothes on the floor?"

"sure? But what happened?"

"Haha," gray said nervously, "Funny story really,… when I saw my picture I jumped to the building… and I froze myself there thinking it was a good idea… until I couldn't protect myself, but luckily laxus was sitting on the roof next to me… that bastard just sitting there watching me suffer.

"Uh… ok, well lets get going we have to make it to our part of the stadium."

"sure.. but how are going to take me?"

"get on, you dingus." I said as I turned around and squatted.

"what I'm too heavy!"

"No you're not come on were wasting time! We still have to find laxus!" gray just wouldn't cooperate so I used my whip and grabbed him. I put him on my back and ran off. He made so much noise and I really wished he would shut up! We… or more I, ran around looking for laxus while gray tried to hold on as well as defend us.

"it looks like team Fairytail is in the lead! Laxus is making his way to the stadium!" I heard from the over head speakers. We needed to get to laxus fast! He's so dumb he needs someone to carry him there!

"hurry lucy!" it was a shock to hear gray talk, I haven't heard him talk for a while, but that wasn't the problem right now.

We ran and ran until finally, finally we found laxus.

"Laxus!" I yelled catching his attention. He looked over and stopped.

"wow gray what a gentleman.."

"oh shut up laxus I cant touch the ground!" gray shouted very loudly in my ear.

"Ok both of you shut up!" I yelled. "we need to get both of you to the gate! So laxus jump on! You need to be carried in by someone."

" I'm too heavy for you let's just wait for Natsu or something!"

"Oh my GOD! I'm telling you we can't! haven't you noticed! Half of our team is missing. Why do you think we haven't heard any loud yelling or any explosions! There taking out players one by one!"

"what! What do you mean!?" laxus yelled.

"They said there were no rules, meaning they could do anything as well! They are taking away the strongest players one by one, when they can.. or should I say if they can. I knew something was wrong with the games this year…. They are trying to eliminate Fairy Tail…"

"how did you come up with that conclusion? Huh? Why are you so suspicious of everything?" laxus yelled. "how do I even know your Lucy! Huh? Gray you stupid did you just get on her back like that? UGH! NATSU! ERZA! COME ON SOMEONE!

"Calm down you big adorable piece of lightning! It's me! Lucy ok, calm down…"

"Did you just call him a-… "

"shut up Gray. Now come on lets go."

I guess my is that what I said shocked him into silence. Whatever I took this opportunity to grab him and take him to the stadium. I used my teleportation and we landed in the bleachers. As we fell I could feel a soft cloud catch us.

"thanks Aries." I whispered.

"A-AND FAIRY TAIL WINS!" the guild roared and chanted. But little did what was about to happen…

Stay tuned!


End file.
